Our Nightmare
by The Silver Luck of Ella
Summary: (This is my version of Maximum Ride. No like No read) *REWRITE* A new evil has risen and another Nightmare has begun. Will they complete their mission or be destroyed before they can even start it. Come and joining their nightmare and see what W.I.C.K.E.D. created.


Hi First New Chap. I hope you all like it. Please Review! At the end so I can see if I should keep writing and going or not... **ENJOY**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any ideas from the books, but do own this story and my ideas and characters from this story. I also don't own any of the movies named.

_'italicized' = _thoughts

*Please Note: Before you read pleas remember that this is my version of Maximum Ride so there will be similarities and differences so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you and enjoy!*

* * *

_"No more, PLEASE! I'm begging you stop, not her! Please not her! PPPPLLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEE!" Silver cried. Tears ran down her face as they poked and prodded Golden. They were killing her. They almost killed T.D. and Nick, but Hawk volunteered instead and saved them, like Golden did for me. _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Golden screamed in pain as they shocked her. I was crying, Silver was a mess. The boys were silent. They threw her back in the caged with Silver and I. Silver cried as she cradled the barley living girl with the bloody wings. Golden was being strong saying she's ok, but we all knew she wasn't. They grabbed me. I screamed at the top of me lungs, Silver tried to volunteer instead, but they carried me to the table. _

_"NNNOOOOO" I yelled. I kicked and fought with all my might, but it worked to no avail. One of them strapped me down, holding my arms, legs, and wings with his red gloves. Stained with blood, our blood. _

_"Please", I cried. Tears streaking down my face. My friends, no my family was pleading for my life. There was stuff on my face, arms, legs, wings. The scientist took notes and the one man was about to pull the lever..._

Silver P.O.V.

I woke up to a scream. Spark. I ran to her and Golden's bed room as fast as I could. When I got their a half asleep Golden was trying comforting a crying Spark. I sighed and shook my head. I noticed Hawk was at the door. He gave me his signature nod and I went to go calm Spark down.

"I-I-I h-had the nightmare again. They were hurting Golden and you were crying. I'm so scared; please don't let them take me." Spark said as she tried to stop crying. Only making herself hiccup more.

"Ssssshhhhh, I promise you that the will never take you, ever. Ok, you trust me, right?" I said. She nodded her head and she went back to sleep.

"That's the 7th time this month. *yawn* I'm really worried the dreams *yawn* are getting worse every time." Golden said to me yawning again.

"I know. I'm also worried and curious how T.D. and Nick managed to sleep through her crying and screaming."

"Earplugs." Hawk said. We looked at him as he pulled some orange earplugs from his pocket.

"Of course *yawn*, that's so typical *yawn* of them." Golden said. I said good night to her, but she was out cold before her head hit the pillow. I went down stairs to make hot cocoa since I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon. I looked at the clock; it read 4:45 in the morning, ugggg.

That's when I noticed a silent bird boy had followed me down.

"Hey Hawk want some hot cocoa." He nodded and I made my regular peppermint hot cocoa and Hawk's triple chocolate cocoa (dark, white, and milk chocolate).

"Want whip cream?"

"Sure, I guess... Hey if you're tired, go to sleep." He said. I shot him a look.

"You know I can't. Once I'm up I can't go back to sleep, you should know that." I gave him his drink and we drank in silence. I checked the clock, 5:00, grrrrr.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked placing my cup in the sink. He nodded and we headed to the T.V. I bent down to see our choices.

"Ok, we have _Beauty and the Beast, Mission Impossible, or Zombie Apocalypse._" I said.

"Don't care."

"_Beauty and the Beast _it is then!" I said. He gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything. I inserted the disc into the DVD player and turned on the TV. About 30 minutes in we reached the ball room scene. (Please note that this is not accurate)

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_**SNORE! **_ I look towards Hawk; he's pasted out cold snoring away. I laugh to myself and turn the movie off and clean up. I look at the clock, 5:32, *dinosaur growl* Why?! I silently cry to myself for a little while.

I went back to sit down on the sofa when I heard a thump. I look up at the ceiling and wonder if T.D. fell out of bed again. So I go climb the stairs and open the door to Nick's and T.D.'s room. I open the door slowly not to wake them and see T.D. face planted on the floor. I shook my head and carried/shoved/push him back into his bed. He maybe small, but weighs more than a pile of bricks.

After I tucked/shoved him back into bed, I grabbed a blanket for Hawk and went back down stairs. I got down there, the sun started to rise. *sigh* I'm not even going to check the time. I covered Hawk up with the blanket and went outside to watch the sunrise.

We, the six of us, live in the woods far away from any civilization. Where? Sorry, but I can't tell you in fear of jeopardizing our safety. But what I can tell you is the view is amazing.

* * *

So yeah... Comment or P.M. me! Should I keep going or quit? Please tell me and hoped you liked it! Thank you and till next time...or not...


End file.
